


Infidelidad

by Alice_B_Redfox



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4
Genre: Drama, Karmaland - Freeform, Karmaland4 - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Rubegetta - Freeform, Un pizca de romance, Wigetta - Freeform, Wigetta ex novios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_B_Redfox/pseuds/Alice_B_Redfox
Summary: Rubius se encuentra mal por una noticia que acaba de recibir. Vegetta para hacerle saber que lo entiende, decide abrir una vieja herida y contar lo que sucedió.
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque, Vegetta777/RubiusOMG
Kudos: 3
Collections: LibritOS de Alice, Rubegetta Month Mayo 2020





	Infidelidad

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot publicado previamente en mi cuenta de twitter, perteneciente al Rubegetta Month de mayo del año pasado.

Lo encontró echo un ovillo en medio de una improvisada cueva en las montañas. Tenía muchos días sin saber de él y, con la preocupación al límite, comenzó a buscar desesperadamente por todo el pueblo. Había ocultado la etiqueta de su nombre, haciéndole más difícil la búsqueda. 

─Vegetta, vete, por favor─ susurró, apenas identificó que era él quien entraba a su escondite, apretando aún más las rodillas contra su pecho. 

─No, no me iré─ se encogió de hombros─. Fue un dolor en el trasero encontrarte, ¿sabes? Estoy demasiado cansado de tanto buscar. Hazte a un lado, quiero descansar un poco─ le dijo, dándole un pequeño empujón para hacerle abrir un poco de espacio que le permitiera sentarse. 

─Eres insoportable─ gruñó, sacando a relucir su lado oso. 

─Ahora dilo sin llorar─ soltó, ganándose una fea mirada por parte del contrario─. Malos ojos son cariño, ¿sabías, princeso? 

Quiso seguir molesto, en serio, pero esa última frase le había causado una extraña sensación en el estómago y había colorado sus mejillas un poco. Agradeció estar protegido por la oscuridad, no quería que Vegetta se percatara del efecto de sus palabras en él. 

─¿Me puedes contar qué fue lo que pasó?─ interrogó, luego de un rato en silencio. 

El otro volvió a hundir el rostro entre sus rodillas, mientras trataba de hacer desaparecer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. 

─Chiqui...─ rodeó sus hombros en un abrazo consolador. 

─Dijo que se va a casar, Vege─ soltó, por fin, comenzando a sollozar─. Se casarán en mi cumpleaños, ¿puedes creerlo?─ sus palabras salían ahogadas─. Sé que debería estar feliz por él, pero no puedo, no puedo, Samuel. Es imposible que borre todo lo nuestro así de fácil. 

No podía negar que se encontraba sorprendido por lo que escuchaba. Para todos era algo innegable que Rubius y Mangel había quedado en buenos términos luego de haber terminado su relación de más de siete años, saber que una de las dos partes realmente no lo había superado lo dejaba un poco en shock. Y más el que una de esas dos partes fuera Rubén Doblas. 

Lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza, algo le decía que eso era lo que más necesitaba el híbrido en ese momento. Rubius, por su parte, se dejó llevar por el abrazo, descargando todas las lágrimas que se había guardado en el pecho del pelinegro. 

Vegetta lo dejó llorar, sabía que eso le ayudaría a aligerar la carga de sus sentimientos. Cuando sintió que se calmó un poco, lo separó de su cuerpo y llevó sus manos al rostro contrario, secando los pequeños ríos que aún resbalaban por sus mejillas. 

─Perdón por ser tan imbécil─ susurró el rubio, viendo a los ojos al mayor. 

─No tienes por qué pedir perdón y, mucho menos, llamarte imbécil─ le devolvía la mirada con un semblante serio y sin apartar las manos del rostro de Rubius, sus palabras lo enojaban un poco─. Es totalmente normal sentirte así, ¿vale? 

─No, Vege, no lo es─ negó, moviendo suavemente la cabeza de un lado a otro─. Ya han pasado meses desde que decidimos separarnos. Cuando llegamos a Karmaland éramos sólo amigos. No es posible que me siga sintiendo así luego de tanto tiempo─ bajó su mirada, cortando la conexión que se había presentado entre ellos─. Yo estaba feliz de su relación con Lolo, de verdad. Pero verlos comprometerse delante de mis narices me destruyó, ¿sabes?─ volvió a alzar la mirada, dejando ver la expresión de dolor en su rostro. 

No pudo resistir el impulso de volverlo a abrazar, así que lo atrajo hacia él, rodeándolo completamente con sus brazos; el híbrido se sorprendió, pero correspondió la acción a los pocos segundos, enterrando un rostro en el hueco del cuello del ojivioleta y aferrándose con fuerza a su abrazo, como buscando con desesperación un lugar donde sentirse seguro. 

Al pelinegro no le gustaba verlo de esa manera. Él era un chico risueño, lleno de energía, que siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro; verlo en ese estado sólo le provocaba un fuerte deseo de protegerlo de todo mal. 

Decidió contar algo que jamás había querido admitir en voz alta, esperando que eso lo hiciera sentir mejor. 

─Sé lo que sientes─ comenzó, aliviado de que no pudiera verle el rostro en ese momento. Sentía como las emociones que iba a revivir empezaban a reflejarse en su expresión─. Yo lo sentí una vez, ¿sabías? 

El rubio dio un pequeño respingo en respuesta. Trató de separarse un poco para verle, pero Vegetta se lo impidió. 

─Es imposible, Vege. Tú y Willy quedaron bien, ¿no?─ murmuró, resignándose a no poderle ver a la cara y volviendo a su posición anterior en brazos del otro chico. 

─Eso fue lo que traté de que todos vieran─ admitió, en voz baja─. Willy... Él me engañó con Fagan, ¿sabes? 

─¡¿Qué?!─ se revolvió en sus brazos. 

─Rubén, por favor, quédate así, ¿sí?─ suplicó, con la voz un poco quebrada─. Es mucho más fácil hablar si no nos vemos a la cara. 

─D-de acuerdo─ asintió, quedándose tranquilo─. Aunque igual tengo ganas de partirles la cara a esos dos...─ susurró. 

─Ya, ya. No hay necesidad de eso. Pasó hace mucho. 

─Aunque haya ocurrido hace millones de año, Vege─ protestó─. Se merecen una paliza por eso. 

─Que ya, chaval. Calma─ verlo así de exaltado lo calmó un poco, permitiéndole conseguir el valor para contarlo todo. 

─¿Alguien supo de eso?─ preguntó, antes de que Vegetta pudiera continuar. 

─Sólo Luzu─ confesó. Ambos hablaban en voz baja y suave en ese momento─. Él estuvo cuando toda la tormenta se desató y fue mi apoyo durante todo ese caos. Lloré como no tienes una idea─ contó, soltando una risa amarga─. Créeme, descubrir una infidelidad por parte de la persona que amas es una de las peores cosas que te puede pasar. 

─Nunca me di cuenta que algo así estaba pasando entre ustedes─ confesó, arrepentido─. Siempre creí que habían terminado por diferencias en su personalidad o porque sentía que como amigos se llevaban mejor. 

─Logramos disimular todo muy bien─ de nuevo, esa risa amarga─. Nunca he sido bueno en dejar que los demás se den cuenta de lo que me pasa. Cuando me enteré de todo sólo pude continuar con mi vida como si nada, aunque por dentro me estaba matando. Willy sí fue un poco más evidente, recurriendo a Luzu para que intercediera por él─ resopló─. Luzu llegó a mi casa sin saber bien qué ocurría, sólo estaba enterado de que habíamos peleado, más no cuál fue la razón de todo. 

»Traté de restarle importancia, de hacerle pensar que la ruptura se debía a lo que ustedes creyeron que fue; pero Willy ya había puesto al tanto a Luzu de que habíamos terminado por una gran pelea, así que me interrogó con todo lo que pudo y terminé quebrándome frente a él y contándole todo. 

Rubius lo escuchaba con atención, tratando de reprimir el deseo de viajar en el tiempo y darle una buena a ese par de traidores. 

─Pasó un tiempo y mi herida estaba, en gran parte, sanada─ continuó contando─. Decidí que, si bien como pareja él había sido un asco, como amigo era otro asunto, así que por eso continué considerándole mi mejor amigo. Pero, cuando oficializó su relación con David... 

─Por eso te encerraste en tu casa por tanto tiempo, ¿verdad?─ concluyó, recordando las primeras semanas de su llegada al pueblo, cuando sus hermanos oscuros anunciaron que estaban juntos. 

La relación no había durado mucho, mucha diferencia entre sus carácteres, pero igual los había tomado por sorpresa a todos. En ese entonces, a pesar de ser quien más los llenó de felicitaciones, Vegetta había desaparecido en una supuesta misión especial que le habían asignado Los Dioses. Rubius, como cura del pueblo, supo que nunca existió tal misión. Le pareció algo extraño que el pelinegro mintiera de esa manera, pero jamás lo asoció con el anuncio de los otros dos. ¡Qué idiota había sido! 

Vegetta sólo consiguió asentir. 

─Luzu fue a verme al día siguiente. Me regaño cuando le dije exactamente lo mismo que tú acabas de decirme. Sé que lo que desató todo no es, ni de lejos, la misma situación, pero sí sé que te sientes igual a como me sentía yo─ mientras le decía esto, iba separándose poco a poco y volviendo a sostener el rostro del híbrido entre sus manos─. Por eso te digo que es normal, aún recuerdas lo que sentías por él y esa parte de ti es la que hace que te sientas de esta manera─ le tranquilizó─. Siempre que no vayas por el pueblo reclamando y armando un show al respecto, no tiene nada de malo estar así, ¿vale?─ le regaló una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora que dejó al medio oso hipnotizado por unos instantes. 

Rubius secó sus lágrimas y le sonrió de vuelta, aceptando que, a veces, este tipo de sentimientos eran completamente normal y deseando en el fondo de su corazón poder enfrentarse a esa situación con la misma valentía con la que lo había hecho el pelinegro tiempo atrás.


End file.
